Jaden and Ryuga's Duel
" }} Jaden and Ryuga's Duel is a Duel between Jaden Yuki and Mr. Ryuga in the [[Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (manga)|Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga]]. Events Prior events As part of his application to become a teacher at Duel Academy, Mr. Ryuga needed to defeat 50 students. However using the electromagnetic ray in his ring, Ryuga was able to stop his opponents' cards from functioning properly, while his own Duel Disk was equipped with a shield from the ray. He would also take one of his opponent's cards as a prize whenever he won. Ryuga researched some students' Decks, including Jaden's and learned about Jaden's reliance on using Spell Cards to strengthen and fuse weaker monsters. While Syrus was Dueling Ryuga, Jaden heard from Alexis that Ryuga had won at least forty-five straight Duels and that there was a rumor about him stealing cards from his opponents. Jaden met Syrus after his Duel and learned that the rumors were true as Syrus had one of his cards taken. Disgusted Jaden went to confront Ryuga over this. Having won forty-nine Duels, Ryuga met Jaden outside Crowler's office. Jaden outlined his disapproval and called Ryuga a disgrace. Hearing the noise outside, Crowler came out of his office and choose Jaden to be Ryuga's fiftieth opponent. The Duel The first four turns of the Duel are not shown. At some point during the fifth turn, Jaden had 4000 Life Points, controlled "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (ATK: 1600) and "Elemental Hero Wildheart" (ATK: 1500) and "Hero Barrier" face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, while Ryuga controlled an unnamed Dinosaur. ;Jaden's turn Jaden attacked and destroyed Ryuga's Dinosaur with "Wildheart" (Ryuga: 3250 Life Points). ;Ryuga's turn Ryuga Summoned "Don Turtle" (ATK: 1100) and used "Ultra Evolution Pill", Tributing it to Special Summon "Cyber Dinosaur" (ATK: 2500). "Cyber Dinosaur" attacked and destroyed "Wildheart" (Jaden: 4000 → 3000 Life Points). Ryuga Set "Smashing Ground" in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. ;Jaden's turn Jaden's hand contained "Polymerization", "Elemental Hero Woodsman", "Elemental Hero Ocean" and two other cards. Jaden attempted to use "Polymerization", but Ryuga used his ring to jam Jaden's Spell Cards. Alexis, Chazz and Syrus noticed something was wrong with Jaden. Syrus wondered if Jaden was having difficulty activating a Spell Card, that he had when he Dueled Ryuga earlier. Crowler blamed Jaden for neglecting to maintain his equipment. Jaden switched "Sparkman" to Defense Position (DEF: 1400) and Summoned "Ocean" in Defense Position (DEF: 1200). ;Ryuga's turn Ryuga Summoned "Hyper Hammerhead" (ATK: 1500) and used "Smashing Ground" to destroy "Sparkman". "Hyper Hammerhead" attacked "Ocean", but Jaden used "Hero Barrier" to negate the attack. Ryuga sacrificed "Hyper Hammerhead" so that "Cyber Dinosaur" could attack directly (Jaden: 3000 → 500). ;Jaden's turn Jaden wondered if him playing frisbee with his Duel Disk the day before was what was preventing it from accepting Spell Cards. Thinking about how the legendary duelists; Yugi, Kaiba, Jonouchi and Mai never gave up, Jaden refused to back down. Jaden drew "Alternate Fusion". Jaden Summoned "Elemental Hero Woodsman" (ATK: 1000) and Set "Alternate Fusion", "Shield Strike" and "Swamp of the Fallen" in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. ;Ryuga's turn Ryuga attacked "Woodsman" with "Cyber Dinosaur". However Jaden used "Swamp of the Fallen" to halve the ATK of Cyber Dinosaur" (ATK: 2500 → 1250) and "Alternate Fusion" to send "Woodsman" and "Ocean" to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Terra Firma". "Terra Firma" and "Cyber Dinosaur" battled, destroying "Cyber Dinosaur" (Ryuga: 3250 → 2000 Life Points). Jaden then used "Shield Strike" to inflict damage to Ryuga equal to the DEF of "Terra Firma" (Ryuga: 2000 → 0 Life Points), winning the Duel for Jaden. Aftermath Ryuga's ring was damaged after losing the Duel. Having not won his fity Duels, Ryuga was not admitted as a teacher. Cards used References * Category:Duels